Odd April Fools
by Zim55
Summary: Otto and Ms. O play an April Fool's day prank on Olive, Otis, Olympia, Oona, and Oscar.


**It's April Fool's day at Odd Squad, Ms. O's least favorite holiday. Agents Otto, Olympia, and Oona are behind this. It's up for Olive, Otis, and Oscar to stop it.**

* * *

Olive was at her desk, Otis was in the Breakroom, and Oscar was in the lab, working on a new gadget. "Olive, Otis, Oscar! In my office!" Ms. O yelled. Olive, Otis, and Oscar walked into Ms. O's office.

"You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Olive asked. "Yes. Something very odd has happened." Ms. O said. She was standing up and then she sat down on her chair and a whoopie cushion went off. "ooh." Oscar said in a disgusted way.

"You know maybe we should come back when you're being less repulsive." Oscar said. Olive, Otis, and Ms. O looked at Oscar. "Oscar, what is with your vocabulary for the past month?" Ms. O asked. Otis was confused. "Huh?" he looked at Ms. O.

Olive rolled her eyes. "never mind Oscar's vocabulary." Olive said. "What's going on here?" Ms. O sighed. "Okay. It's April Fool's Day." Ms. O said. "So? What's so wrong about that?" Otis asked. "Well you see Otis, Ms. O's least favorite holiday is April Fool's day." Oscar said.

"Mine too." Otis said. "Hey. We actually have something in common." Olive sighed. "Okay, who's causing this April Fool's oddness?" she asked. "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it." Ms. O said. "So who is doing this?" Oscar asked.

"The people who are doing this are Agents Otto, Olympia, and Oona." Ms. O said. After they heard the names, Olive, Otis, and Oscar gasped. "Oh no. Now I know something is wrong." Oscar said. "Well what can we do?" Otis asked.

"Now you three have to stop Otto, Olympia, and Oona." Ms. O said. "Got it." Otis said. "Lets go." Olive said and she walked away. Otis went to the Breakroom to have something to eat. Otis saw Oksana. "Oksana, can I have a sausage?" Otis asked.

Oksana handed Otis a sausage. Otis sat down at the table and started to eat it, but it tasted weird. Like a cupcake "What happened to the food here?" Otis asked. Otto, Olympia, and Oona started laughing. Otis heard it. "Who goes there!?" Otis yelled.

Agent Otto, Olympia, and Oona were talking. "Can I come out now and tell Otis that it was me?" Oona asked. "No. That's not how we do April Fools here." Otto said. "Okay. Then how do we do this?" Olympia asked.

"Well we keep playing pranks on everyone." Otto said. "Including Ms. O." Otto said. Olympia and Oona looked at Otto. "Otto, are you alright, because this isn't like you." Olympia said.

"Whatever! Lets go." Otto said and he ran out of the Breakroom. Olympia and Oona ran out too. "Is it just me, or is Otto going crazy?" Oona asked. "Oh I think you're right." Olympia said. Oscar was in the lab. Otis ran in. "Hey Otis." Oscar said.

"Oscar! I need help! I just hit." Otis said. "By what?" Oscar asked. "A prank!" Otis said. "A prank? Really?" Oscar asked. He didn't believe it. Then he saw that Otis was holding hot chocolate. "Is that hot chocolate?" Oscar asked.

"Yep." Otis said and he handed Oscar the drink. A few minutes later, Oscar decided to drink it, but it was cold. "Seriously!?" he yelled. "What? But I just got that from the Breakroom. Something very odd is happening." Otis said.

Olive walked in. "Hi guys." she said. "Whoa is that hot chocolate?" Oscar nodded. "yep. It is, but don't drink it. It's actually cold." Oscar said. "Okay. I won't." Olive said. The she realized something. "Wait, did you say that it was cold?" she asked.

"yep." Oscar said. "And the normal food here, taste like sweets." Otis said. "Okay, this isn't normal." Olive said. "We've got to stop this." Oscar said. "Lets go to Ms. O's office." Olive said. The three agents went to Ms. O's office.

"Ms. O! We have a huge problem." Oscar yelled. "Talk to me Oscar." Ms. O said. "Food in the Breakroom taste like sweets and warm drinks are cold." Oscar said. "This is odd Oscar." Ms. O said. "Well what do we do?" Otis asked. "wait. This could be a prank." Olive said.

"maybe you're right." Otis said. "Otto, Olympia, and Oona." Oscar said. "You're right Oscar. They're the only agents causing this." Ms. O said. Then Olympia and Oona ran in. "Ms. O! Ms. O!" they yelled. "Oh. Speaking of them, here they are." Oscar said. He walked over to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pranksters of Odd Squad." Oscar said. Olive looked at Oscar. "Uh Oscar? There are no pranksters of Odd Squad." Olive said. "Oscar, this isn't a prank." Oona said. "Right." Oscar said. "No. She's not kidding!" Olympia yelled.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Olive asked. "It's your partner, Otto." Oona said. "What's wrong with Otto?" Olive asked. "He's acting weird." Olympia said. "What do you mean?" Otis asked. "Well he wants to cause more odd pranks to you guys." Oona said.

"More pranks?" Oscar asked. Olympia and Oona nodded. Oscar gasped. "Is it possible Odd Todd could be behind this?" Oscar asked. Olive was surprised. "Oh no. No! Anybody but him!" Olive yelled. "calm down. I'll be with you the entire time." Oscar said.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Go!" Ms. O yelled. Olive and Oscar ran out of Ms. O's office. "I need a juice." Ms. O said, but then she realized that Olympia and Oona played around with Ms. O's juice boxes. "Never mind." Ms. O said.

Olive and Oscar went to Odd Todd's lair. Oscar banged on Todd's door. "Open up Todd! I know you're in there!" Oscar yelled. "How do you I know?" Odd Todd asked. "Well I heard you talking." Oscar said. Odd Todd looked out the window. He saw Olive and Oscar. "Just a minute." Odd Todd said.

Olive was holding onto Oscar's hand. Odd Todd came out with pie. Olive screamed. "Hey! You know that Olive is afraid of pie!" Oscar yelled. "Yeah I know. I just want to see her afraid." Odd Todd said and he laughed. "You are a sick person." Oscar said.

"Oscar, you're so smart. You should have been on my side." Odd Todd said. "Not a chance!" Oscar yelled. Odd Todd growled and he threw the pie that was in his hand. "Duck!" Olive yelled. Oscar ducked down so he doesn't get hit.

Instead, Otis got hit. "hey!" Otis yelled. Oscar saw Otis "Otis what are you doing here?" Oscar asked. "I decided to help you." Otis said. "Well. Another agent." Odd Todd said. Then he took out a gadget. "Hmm. lets see. What if I turned myself into a duck? Or pie." Odd Todd said.

Otis gasped. "Or maybe I should do both." Odd Todd said. Oscar stared at Odd Todd. "yeah I should do both!" Todd said. He zapped himself with a gadget. Now Odd Todd was a yellow duck. He was also holding another piece of pie. Otis and Olive were screaming.

"Oh no." Oscar said. Odd Todd laughed. "That's right! Now you'll never stop me!" Odd Todd said. Oscar sighed. Todd was right. Or was he? Oscar took a gadget out of his pocket. "That's it Todd!" Oscar yelled. "You might have stopped Olive and Otis, but you didn't stop me!" Oscar ran to Odd Todd.

Odd Todd and Oscar had a battle with their gadgets. Otis and Olive moved back. "You know, since Oscar's fighting Odd Todd, we can try to find the controlling device that Otto's under." Otis said. "I like it." Olive said. "Lets go." While Oscar and Odd Todd were fighting, Olive and Otis ran into Todd's lair.

"Well this brings back the memories." Olive said. "Yep. "Now come on. We have to get that device." Otis said. "Right." Olive said. Meanwhile, back at the Odd Squad headquarters, Olympia and Oona were in the lab, hiding from Otto.

"I think we're safe." Olympia said. "You think?" Oona asked. "Yeah. Totally. We're okay." Olympia said. "Good." Oona said and she sat down in a chair. Then another whoopie cushion went off. Oona screamed. Olympia took the whoopie cushion off the seat. "Okay. I think we're okay now." Olympia said.

They weren't. Otto was causing more oddness. Olympia turned the computer on and on the computer, it said that this computer will self destruct in five minutes. "Great." Olympia said. Olympia and Oona were hiding behind a desk.

Then Olympia's phone started to ring. "Olympia's new way of picking up the phone. Olympia speaking." she said. "Olympia, I need you and Oona to get Otto to Odd Todd's lair." Otis said. "Okay. Wait. Right now?" Olympia asked. "Yes!" Otis yelled. "No worries partner." Olympia said and she hung up. "Lets go Oona." Olympia said.

"Where are we going?" Oona asked. "We're going to Agent 43's lair." Olympia said. Oona gasped. "But isn't that Odd Todd?" Oona asked. "Yep." Olympia said. "Lets go." Olympia and Oona took Otto to Todd's lair. Back outside, Oscar and Todd were still fighting with their gadgets. "You know Todd, I'm surprised that you're very strong." Oscar said. "Thanks Oscar! I appreciate that." Odd Todd said.

Olympia, Oona, and Otto came. "Finally!" Oscar yelled and he zapped Odd Todd with a gadget. Todd fell on the floor. "Okay we have Otto." Oona said. "Good, now all you have to do is zap Otto with this device." Oscar said. "Wait!" Otto yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Olive asked. "What is it?" Oscar asked. "I want to tell you something." Otto said. "Okay." Oscar said. "April Fools!" Otto yelled. everyone gasped. Odd Todd zapped himself and it turned out that Odd Todd was Ms. O. "Ms. O!?" Oscar asked.

"That's right." Ms. O said. "But I thought you hated April Fool's day." Oscar said. "No. Actually I love April Fool's day." Ms. O said. "You tricked us!" Otis yelled. "That's right." Otto said.

"I'm the master of April Fool's day." Olive rolled her eyes. "Lets go." Olive said and she walked away. Everyone followed her. "I did surprise you right?" Otto asked. "Yes Otto!" Olive yelled. "Yes!" Otto yelled.

 **The End.**


End file.
